Bullies Beware
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: Hello peoples here is the long awaited sequel to The Bullies get Bullied there will be all new characters in this one Tereence my o/c is still in it. I am so happy to finaly grt this thing going and yes the munks and ettes are in their CGI form hope you like it and if you have any ideas let me know I can always use some different ideas from my readers ANYWHO enjoy and please review
1. Chapter 1

BULLIES BEWERE

**Here it is the long awaited sequel to the bullies get bullied this story will have more friendships,romance,adventure and action Tereence will still be in story but I am including my other o/c Josh RYBAC I hope that all of you guys and gals like this sequle ANYWHO HERE WE GO**

It was a usual day at the sevile house. Alvin and Brittany were upstairs sleeping. Brittany had been sleeping a lot more lately. Since she was pregnant, she got tired quite often. You would to if you were carrying four babies in you. Alvin was holding her in his arms. Well best as he could anyway. Brittany was sleeping peacefuly when. "AAHH!" Alvin looked at his fieance worried. "Brittany,baby are you alright?" Brittany looked at him and nodded. "It was just the babies moving, that's all." She said in a soothing tone. Knowing how protective Alvin is of her and their unborn kids. Alvin sighedand laid back down. Brittany laid on her back and tried to get comfortable. "Uh...now...come..on!" Alvin noticed how she was struggeling and tried to help her.

"Britt,you need some help getting comf-," Brittany glared at him. "I wouldn't need help if you hadn't gotten me pregnant you jurk!" Alvin flinched and then felt bad for what he has caused her to go through. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'll just go and leave you alone for a while." Before he could jump down off of the bunk bed Brittany grabed his paw. "Wait!" Alvin turnd and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Alvin, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so tired and frustraited right now that I'm always on edge." Alvin smiled at her ad leaned in to give her a kiss. "ALVIN! BRITTANY! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Yelled Dave. "Realy!" Yelled Alvin as he helped Brittany off of the bunk bed and on to the floor.

After getting all of their things ready for school Brittany,Jeanette and Eleanor had to be carried out. Do to all three of them being pregnant Dave had to carry them to the car. Alvin,Simon and Theodore walked behind Dave watching as he carried their fiences to the car. After everyone was in and buckled up,Dave started the car and drove to the school. After they arrived, the six chipmunks got out and said their goodbyes to Dave. "Well, here we are. Good old westeastman high!" Alvin shouted. Brittany rolled her eyes and started to walk to the doors of the school.

After climbing what felt like thousands of steps, they made it to the top and reasted for a couple of minutes. Jeanette and Eleanor were out of breath from all the climbing. Jeanette was about three weeks preagnant with three babies in her womb. Eleanor was close to three weeks along, but she was carrying more babies than her sisters. She was carrying seven babies in her womb. As soon as all six of them entered the school building they were met with all of the students making a path for them. Brittany had a hard time walking, so Alvin picked her up bridel style and walked her to home room.

As soon as all six chipmunks were in the class room everyone stopped and stared at them. Alvin and Brittany just walked to their desk and hopped up on to the desk. Brittany of course needed some help. After everyone was seated and quiet, the home room teacher took the attendence clipboard out of her desk, and took the rool for the day. When Mrs. Ortega got to the chipmunks and the chipettes, she smiled and leand down to their level. "I am realy proud of you guys for taking care of our bully problem." Alvin and Brittany looked up at her and smiled.

Simon and Jeanette did the same, as did Theodore and Eleanor. After Mrs. Ortega got done with the attendence she looked back at the students. "Ok you can talk amongst your selves, but keep it quiet." All of the students started to talk. Brittany was talking to some friends of hers when. POP, SPLASH! Brittany looked down between he legs and noticed that they were soaked. Then without warning, a sidden but aggonizing pain hit. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH MY GOD IT HURTS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Alvin heard the loud pop, then the slpashing sound. He knew right away what had just happened. "OH SHIT, SOMEONE CALL MY DAD NOW!" He yelled and then ran over to Brittany on all fours.

As soon as he reached her desk he jumped up on to the top of it. "BRITTANY, hang on baby someone is calling Dave!" Alvin was so panicked that he didn't even notice that he was carring her out of the classroom. Simon and Theodore followed him out to see if needed any help with her. Alvin was almost at the enterance of the school when Dave came bursting through the doors. "Where's Brittany and Alvi-!" He was cut off by a red blur racing past him. "Oh, there they are." Dave turned around and ran back to the car to help get Brittany in. As Alvin reached the car, Brittany let out another agonizing scream. "ALVIN SEVILE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU ASSHOLE!" Alvin knew that she was in a whole lot of pain and didn't take what she said to hart.

Dave arrived at the car a few seconds after Alvin and Brittany did. "Ok get her in the car and I will buckle her up, ok" Said Alvin as he jumped up into the car. Dave helped Brittany into the car , then Alvin buckled her up. Dave started the car and was about to leave when. "And where do you think you're going, RATS!"

**OH SNAP who stopped them from goingto the hospital! who is this mistery person and what do they want you'll have to wait and see ANYWHO I hpe you all liked it and please review**


	2. Chapter 2 It can't be

chapter 2 It can't be

**Hey people here we are time to get serious this chapter is going to have one of my o/c's you'll have to read to see who it is ANYWHO enjoy**

Alvin couldn't believe his eyes. There standing on the hood of Dave's car was the one munk he thought he would never ever see again. "Dave, I would like you to meet my old friend," Before he could say anything else, the munk on the hood jumped into the front seat. "Their old friend Josh RYBAC!" Dave was dumb-founded. He was speechless. This new chipmunk, well he was huge. Yeah granted he only stood about 7.4 inches tall. But he was enormous. "Um...where are you from?" Dave asked, then mentally smacked himself.

Josh looked over at Alvin and shook his head. "UM HELLO PREAGNANT CHIPETTE BACK HERE ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH! CAN WE MOVE THINGS ALONG!" Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs. Alvin jumped at the sound of her voice then looked at Dave. "I think you better flor it Dave!" Dave stomped on the gas. The tires squealed when the car launched forward.

Alvin and Brittany were so excited, and scared at the same time. Brittany looked at Alvin, and then at Josh. She was wondering how Alvin know's this guy. But it would have to wait. She was in too much pain to even consider asking any questions at the moment. Well she is carrying four babies in her. Alvin stood next to her holding her paw for comfort.

Josh looked at both of them. 'Wow,Alvin has really grown up through the years.' He thought to himself. Alvin noticed that Josh was staring. "Um...Josh,are you ok over there?" Alvin asked worried about his old friend. Josh nodded and walked up to Brittany. "How are you feeling miss Brittany?" He asked concerned for her.

Brittany glared up at him. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL YOU DUMBASS!" She yelled clenching her fists. Josh stepped back,afraid of what this chipette would do to him. Alvin chuckled at this. "Man you better watch your step,she'll tear our head off. Believe me I know." Josh nodded and sat down next to Alvin. It was quiet for the rest of the ride to the hospital. Besides he occasional,"Alvin I'm going to murderize you!"

Finally arriving at the hospital,Dave jumped out of the car and ran to the back passenger side where Brittany was. "OK here we are,come on Brittany. I'll carry you." Said Dave as he picked her up. Dave ran as fast as he could without hurting Brittany while doing so. When they entered to hospital Dave ran up to the receptionist. "Hello,I need a doctor now!" Alvin jumped up onto the counter and ran over to Brittany.

"Are you ok baby? Do you need anything?" She looked at him and grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie. "You know something,you are the last munk that I want to see right now! So I would just shut up and enjoy the ride!" She yelled releasing him. Alvin stepped back and was a little nervous. Josh was sitting in the waiting room with Dave. Josh looked up at the human and raised his eyebrow. "So,how long have you known the chipmunks?" He asked trying to start a conversation. Dave looked down at the muscle-bound chipmunk. I've known them for close to six years now."

Back in the delivery room. Alvin was standing by Brittany stroking her forehead. She was really sweaty and in extreme pain. Alvin heard the doctor who was going to be delivering their kits. The doctor walked into the room. "Well miss Brittany,are you ready to become a mother fo the first time?" Brittany looked up at the doctor and glared at him. "Well to answer your question," Alvin covered his ears. He knew what was coming next. "I WAS READY A LONG FUCKING TIME AGO! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH SO I CAN KILL MY FIANCE FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" Alvin knew that was going to happen. So he went up to the doctor and whispered in his ear. "She has been like this ever since we had sex and she got pregnant." Th doctor nodded his head.

"I know,I deal with this kinda thing all the time." Alvin nodded and walked back over to his fiancé. Brittany couldn't take it anymore,she had to start pushing. "I can't take it,I have to push NOW!" The doctor got in position and looked to see if it was time. "Ok,when I count to three,I want you to start ." Brittany nodded her head. The doctor got ready and started to count down. "OK,1...2...3,PUSH!" Brittany bit down and screamed as loud as she could. Alvin tried to cover his ears,but couldn't. Brittany had ahold of his left paw and his right one was trying to keep the sweat out of her eyes.

She stopped for a couple of seconds to catch her breath. "Ok,here we go give me another good hard push." Brittany leaned up and pushed again. She pushed five more times and then on the last push. "Congratulations,it's a boy!" The doctor held up the baby chipmunks with three fingers. Alvin had tears in his eyes. Brittany did as well,but it was short-lived. "Um...doc? WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

It took another seven hours to get the rest of their kits pushed out and into the world. Both Alvin and Brittany were in tears. But for different reasons. Alvin was so happy to be a father. Brittany was just happy to have them out of her. Brittany was put in the recovery room to rest and regain her strength. Alvin was showing his and Brittany's kits to their siblings and Dave. Dave was crying,he never thought he would see the day that his 'son' would be having kids of his own.

The nurse asked what their names were. Alvin and Brittany already picked the names before they were born. "The first boy's name is AJ,or Alvin junior,the second born,her name is Brittany. The third born his name is james after my middle name. And the last born her name is Ann after Brittany's middle name." he nurse nodded and went to write the names on cards to put on the front of each kits makeshift crib.

Alvin went in Brittany's room. When he entered he noticed that she was awake. "Hey beautiful." He said to her. She smiled and reached out to grab his paw. Alvin put his paw in hers and smiled at her lovingly. "How are our babies doing,daddy." Alvin's smile got wider. He just loves hearing the word daddy. "There doing just fine,mommy." At that Brittany smiled and then closed her eyes. Alvin did as well still holding her paw in his.

Outside the hospital,A man stood by the window where Brittany was resting. "You think that just because you have that freak of a chipmunk protecting you,that you're safe. Well guess again,you dirty little rats!"

**Yay Brittany gave birth and now her and Alvin are proud parents of quadruplets. But now they have to watch out because someone is watching and I think you know who it is review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Jeanette pops part 1

chapter 3 Jeanette pops part 1

**Hello Peoples here you go chapter 3 and now it's Jeanette's turn to experience the wonderful gift of child-birth and I'd also like to tell you about AvinxBrittanyfanallday115 her stories are really good please check them out and leave a review thanks now for the chapter enjoy **

Back at the school Jeanette and Simon were in physics class, doing their assignment when there was a very loud popping sound. Everyone including the teacher looked around to see where it came from. Jeanette looked between her legs and saw that her fur was soaked. Simon saw this and started to freak out. "Oh my god, Jeanette your water broke!" She looked at him and glared. "NO SHIT SHERLOCK AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She yelled in pain. The teacher called for the nurse but Jeanette had other plans.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL, NOT THE NURSES OFFICE DIPSHIT!" Simon quickly called Dave then scooped his fiancé up and ran out of the classroom. Simon ran all the way to the front entrance of the school. Jeanette was yelling at the top of her lungs as pain shot through her tiny body. Dave pulled up outside of the school and opened the passenger side door for Simon and Jeanette. Simon jumped in with Jeanette in his arms, holding her tight to his chest.

"AAAHHHH!" She yelled as Simon sat her down in the cars seat. Jeanette held her stomach as Dave sped off towards the hospital. Half way to the hospital Jeanette screamed so loud that Dave swerved the car. Simon held her paw.

"Dave can't this thing go any faster!?" Simon yelled as he looked down at Jeanette. She was breathing really hard and her eyes were squeezed shut from the pain.

"I'm doing the speed limit Simon! I don't want to get a ticket!" Jeanette sat up and took in a deep breath.

"DAVE YOU MAKE THIS FUCKING CAR GO FASTER OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND SCRATCH YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!"

Dave slammed on the gas and the car sped forward. No more than two minutes after Dave had started to speed to the hospital, he got pulled over by a cop. Simon was trying everything he could to keep Jeanette calm. It was working until the cop came to the driver's side of the car.

"Do you know why I pulled you over sir?" The cop asked in a monotone voice. Dave was about to answer him when a little chipette spoke up.

"Excuse me officer," the cop looked in the back of the car and noticed a chipmunk in the back laying on it's back.

"Holy shit! Did you just talk!?" Jeanette rolled her eyes and glared at the idiot. "Well yes I did and it would be so nice if you would please let us go so I CAN GET TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL AND GET THESE BABIES OUTTA ME!"

The cop jumped and almost fell right on his ass. "Yes ma'am right away!" The cop ran back to his squad car and put the lights and siren on. "I'll give you a police escort to the hospital! Just follow me!" Dave nodded his head and followed the cop.

When they reached the hospital the cop stopped and put his squad car in park, and got out. He ran back to Dave's car and opened the back passenger door for the two chipmunks. Dave came around and cupped his hands so that Simon and Jeanette could get a ride into the hospital.

The officer ran ahead of them so he could get a nurse ready for when Jeanette came in. He ran up to the reception desk and slammed his hands on the the attention of the nurse he shouted.

"Get a doctor here now! We have a chipette about to give birth!" The nurse looked at the officer as if her was insane. "Um...sir, we don't treat animals here only humans." At that moment Dave came bursting through the doors.

"My son's fiance is about to give birth I need a doctor here now!" The nurse was about o leave when she noticed that Dave was holding two chipmunks. "Um, sir those animals will have to go outside they're not allowed in here."

Jeanette had had enough of this shit.

"LOOK HERE SWEETHEART! GET ME A FUCKING DOCTOR OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL JUMP OVER THERE AND RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!" The nurse jumped and ran to get a doctor. Jeanette smiled at the three guys starring at her.

"What? Hey at least she is getting the doctor for me." Simon sighed and continued to rub Jeanette's belly to try and comfort her. After what seemed like hours the doctor walked up and motioned for everyone to follow him. As they were going towards the delivery room, Jeanette held onto her stomach and moaned as she was carried.

Simon held onto her paw, trying his best to give her comfort. When they entered the delivery room the doctor motioned for Dave to set her down on the bed slash table. He did as instructed and then backed up. The doctor turned to face Jeanette. He looked at her chart then back at her.

"Ok, I'm going to see if you are dilated and if you are see how far in dilation you are." She nodded her head. The doctor looked over at Simon and saw that he was drawing his claws and lowering into his attack stance. The doctor slowly and carefully put his hands down to examine Jeanette.

"Don't touch her." Simon warned as he bent down even more. The doctor moved his hands away from Jean and to his sides. Jeanette finally noticed what Simon was doing and sat up.

"Simon, sweetheart, please CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LET HIM EXAMINE ME OR I'LL KICK THE SHIT OUTTA YOU PREGNANT OR NOT!" Simon instantly retracted his claws and let the doctor do his job. After only five minutes the doctor got up and walked over to Dave.

"Well Mr. Seville she is ready to give birth but she needs a little encouragement to start the labor." Dave thought for a minute, then it hit him.

"Hey, Simon? Can I talk to you for a second please." Simon hopped over to Dave and up to his shoulder.

"Yes Dave what do ya need?" Dave sighed.

"Well, Jean is ready to give birth but she isn't in labor yet." Simon moved his paw to let Dave continue.

"Well I was thinking since you're her fiance I came up with the idea of you to make-out with her to star her labor." Simon thought for a second then answered.

"I like the way you think dad." With that Simon jumped off of Dave's shoulder and back onto the delivery table. He walked up to Jeanette and with out hesitation started to make out with her. She moaned as Simon stuck his tong into her mouth as she did to him. After several minutes of intense tong action, Jeanette felt and agonizing pain hit her groin area.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCK IT HURTS!" Simon jumped up and yelled. "OK! I THINK SHE'S READY NOW!" She grabbed a hold of Simon's hoodie and pulled him closer.

"I'M GOING TO DE-NUT YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!" Simon looked over at Dave and mouthed out. 'Help me' Dave shook his head and chuckled.

**Well there's part one of Jeanette's turn to give birth I'll have the second part up hopefully soon but ANYWHO tell me what you think of it with a review**


End file.
